


In All Honesty

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 29-honesty/lies, Keith comforts him, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith gets caught sneaking into Shiro's room.“Where are you going?”Keith froze. Turning slowly, he faced the voice. It was Allura. She didn't look happy at all. Behind her were the other three younger paladins who all looked alert and awake.He'd been set up. Well...shit.“Um...just walking, late at night,” Keith winced.“Near a certain paladin's door?” Allura raised a brow as the others blinked at them with unimpressed expressions, “Keith, we've already seen that you're really bad at lying.”“Yeah,” Lance spoke up with a smirk that Keith wanted to wipe off of his face, “You weren't going to go in there, were you?”





	In All Honesty

“Where are you going?”

Keith froze. Turning slowly, he faced the voice. It was Allura. She didn't look happy at all. Behind her were the other three younger paladins who all looked alert and awake.

He'd been set up. Well...shit.

“Um...just walking, late at night,” Keith winced.

“Near a certain paladin's door?” Allura raised a brow as the others blinked at them with unimpressed expressions, “Keith, we've already seen that you're really bad at lying.”

“Yeah,” Lance spoke up with a smirk that Keith wanted to wipe off of his face, “You weren't going to go in there, were you?”

“No,” Keith crossed his arms before he glanced at the door worriedly before facing them again, “What!”

“He was going to go in there,” Pidge snickered as she adjusted her glasses, “It's okay to just say you were going to.”

“Yeah, man,” Hunk shrugged as he smiled, “No issues here with that.”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded as he continued to grin, “Pidge and I sneak into Hunk's room all the time.”

“You do what?” Allura asked as she turned to them. Keith felt himself raise a brow and chuckle softly before he heard the sound again. He gazed at the door again. Should he move? They knew he was going to go in before this, but should he now? He could just go back to his room while they were distracted. They wouldn't notice him at all. Just as he was seriously debating it, he heard another noise. But Shiro needed hi-

“Keith?” Allura spoke up as he glanced at her and the others who looked concerned.

“Hm…”

“You okay, man?” The Cuban asked with a frown, “You're freaking us out.”

“I'm fine,” Keith watched them before he heard another sound and glanced at the door again, “Why?”

“You keep glancing at the door,” Pidge spoke up as her brows turned downward, “And then you started staring at it.”

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded as he frowned and nervously twisted his hands in front of his body, “We couldn't get a response for a while there.”

“You guys don't hear it?” Keith asked suddenly as he turned his head back to the door as his nerves frizzled in his body. They gave him lost looks.

“Hear what?”

“Hear,” Keith paused as he heard a small cry on the other side of the door, “That.”

“I didn't hear anything,” Allura spoke as she sent him a concerned expression, “Perhaps you need some sleep.”

“No,” Keith shook his head, “I-"

Keith heard it again. Ignoring the others, he rushed to the door. Slamming his fist onto the scanner, Keith heard one of them stutter as it opened slowly.

“Shouldn't you knock?!?”

Keith didn't speak as he raced to Shiro's side. The older man was laying on his right side, facing the wall. He was breathing heavily as the twitched, head covered with flesh and metal hands. The blue blanket was twisted around his body in an uncomfortable way. Sweat poured down the man's face as he made a small sound of pain, curling up further in on himself.

“Shiro!” Keith called out as he rushed to his side, “Shiro! It's okay. Wake up. It's just a nightmare.”

Shiro calmed slightly before he panicked a bit and started muttering something under his breath.

“Let me go!” He huffed as he twisted himself into a ball as his hands gripped his hair, “Leave him...stop...Keith...Keith!...”

Keith felt his worry skyrocket. He quickly pulled the blanket off of Shiro, freeing him from its hold. Tossing it aside, Keith settled beside the other.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith begged as he rested his hands on the man's face, “It's just a dream. Wake up. I'm here. You're safe. I'm safe. We're in the Castle of Lions. Shiro...Shiro…”

“Keith...Keith…” the man muttered as he bolted upright as his eyes widened. They weren’t quite as clear as Keith would have liked, but he could see the man was waking up. Keith started to encourage him, whispering soft nothings to the other. Shiro relaxed slightly as he rested against Keith.

“Keith?”

“I’m here,” Keith reassured him as he hugged the other who buried his face into his chest. Keith wrapped his arms even further as he frowned, “You’re not back there. We’re both okay.”

“Okay,” Shiro mumbled into his neck as he went limp against the other man. Keith rubbed the man’s undercut on the back of his head as he watched Shiro sadly. He hated how the man’s PTSD and trauma was giving him nightmares. He knew just how bad those could be, how it made you feel like you were back in that moment. Keith didn’t say anything as he continued running his fingers through short hair. Glancing to the side, he noticed that the others were all there, silently watching with sad expressions.

“I’ve got this,” Keith smiled softly as he glanced at their leader back to them, “He’ll be fine in the morning.”

Reluctantly, they filtered out of the room one by one as silently as they had entered. Lance was the last to leave, sending them a concerned glance over his shoulder as the door closed. Keith sighed quietly as he started to hum a little. It was a tune that Shiro had always used to calm him down back when he was missing his dad. It worked just the same as Shiro fell back asleep on top of him. Keith smiled sweetly before he settled down, pulling the blanket he’d grabbed onto them. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Keith felt tiredness and warmth drag him down to sleep.


End file.
